10 Mysteries When Holiday
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: "Len, aku takut! Aku takut sekali Len!" "Aku akan menjagamu apapun yang terjadi Rin!"  Rin X Len. Ketika mereka holiday bareng, banyak misteri yang mereka lihat.. Itu membuat Len menyukai Rin, dan Rin makin dekat dengan Len


**Chapter 1: Perkebunan Myrtles 1**

**Rin POV**

Waa… Waa… Waa…

Itulah suara yang terdengar di dalam kelasku yang sedang membicarakan tentang 'Summer Holiday' Tahun ini.. Ya, summer holiday sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan aku sudah TIDAK SABAR lagi akan kedatangan liburan itu. Ya, di sekolah memang MEMBOSANKAN! SANGAT malah.. Tapi tak sebosan itu aku di sini sejak dia datang..

Hai, namaku Rin Kagamine. Siswi kelas delapan yang memakai pita putih besar di kepalaku. Aku hanyalah siswi biasa tapi dapat masuk kelas bilingual di sini, di SMP VoLoid, Tokyo. Kalian bertanya-tanya siapa dia? Baiklah..

"Hei, Rin!" Kata laki-laki berambut honey yellow membuyarkan senyumku yang dicampur lamunan

Nah, itulah laki-laki yang baru kita bicarakan. Namanya Len Kagamine, ingat.. Dia bukan saudaraku walau nama marga kami sama. Dia memiliki rambut honey yellow sepertiku yang diikat ponytail kecil di belakang. Dan ia sekarang sedang berada di depanku

"Kau mau kemana saat liburan nanti?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku berpikir, oh iya.. Orang tuaku tak bisa menemaniku saat liburan ini. Bagaimana ya?

"Kau ada rencana?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng lalu mengambil minumku di tempat minumku dan meminumnya "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku jalan-jalan saat liburan nanti?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini aku tersedak.. Air di mulutku tumpah ke bajunya dan ke mejaku

"M-Maaf! Kamu taka pa-apa?" Tanyanya langsung berdiri dari kursi yang dari tadi diputarnya hingga menghadapku. Mukanya terlihat.. Panik?

"I-Iya, aku tak apa-apa.." aku bingung. Jalan-jalan dengan Len? Selama beberapa minggu? Aku enggak salah dengar kan?

"Mau enggak?" tanyanya lagi, mengangkat wajahku dengan mendorongnya ke atas daguku dengan tangan kanannya

BLUSHH.. Mukaku, panas…

"Emang enggak ada yang nemenin kamu?" tanyaku balik. Aku enggak ada temen pas liburan.. Dan orang tuaku sibuk kerja di Inggris, jadi tidak bisa menemani.. Dan yang mengajakku adalah.. Len Kagamine! Rin! Bangunkan dirimu! Lihat siapa yang mengajak!

"Iya enggak ada.. Orang tuaku kerja di Swiss. Jadi, mau?" tanyanya tak sabar "M-Mau.." jawabku ragu-ragu. Tapi, tak apalah! Yang mengajakku kan Len Kagamine..

"Bagus, aku tunggu besok di rumahku jam enam pagi ya." Katanya memberikan peta rumahnya lalu pergi

"Oke.." aku berkata setelah ia menghilang dari pandanganku

**Jam 6:00, kediaman Len Kagamine**

JRENG..

"Ini rumahnya kan?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Melihat rumah bertingkat tiga dengan gaya 'Luxury' dengan pintu masuk yang besar, aku langsung melongo. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu itu, lalu menekan bel-nya

"_Ya, kediaman Kagamine di sini, dengan siapa?_" Kata suara di seberang sana. Suara.. Len?

"Ini Rin. Boleh aku masuk?" kataku. Seketika, pintu itu terbuka.. Bukan, tepatnya dibuka. Terlihat sosok Len di depanku. Len milhatku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Aku mengenakan baju tanpa lengan hitam dengan celana pendek kuning.. Terlihat seperti apa aku baginya?

"Wow, Rin.. Kamu sangat.. Luar biasa." Katanya, apa? Aku tak salah dengarkan? Mukaku.. Memerah lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya di depannya

"T-Terima kasih..," aku menunduk "Kau siap? Aku sudah memesan taxi ke sini. Ayo!" aku bersemangat menarik tangan kirinya (Tangan kanananya membawa koper) dan berlari ke arah taxi

"H-Hei, Rin.. Aku susah lari.. Tunggu sebentar," Katanya. Iya sih, ia membawa koper sedangkan aku? Aku hanya membawa satu tas sedang yang kupegang di tangan kananku. Aku berhenti

"Pertanya, kita naik Queen Mary dulu ya?" Tanyanya memberikan sebuah brosur ke arahku

_QUEEN MARY_

_Tersedia paket:_

_Romantis_

_Keluarga_

_Teman_

_Orang Tua_

_Lansia_

_Hanya dengan ¥ 3.000.000_

Ha? HANYA DENGAN tiga juta yen? Mahal banget. Ok, karena Len sudah bayar.. Ya, oke lah "Baiklah ayo." Kataku menarik Len ke taxi sambil berjalan

**Di kapal Queen Mary**

Sekarang sudah sore, perjalanan ke pelabuhan memang melelahkan. Ditambah lagi berhenti untuk makan siang. Sekarang aku ada di kamar kapal nomor 217. Sekamar dengan Len..

"Tenang, ada dinding pemisah." Itu yang dikatakannya saat aku bertanya kenapa aku sekamar dengannya

"Len, aku ke pinggir kolam di luar dulu ya.." Kataku berjalan keluar "Eh? Tunggu aku!" Len mengejarku di belakang. Aku berjalan, sampai ia berjalan di sebelahku. Kami berjalan ke pinggir kolam

"Rin, kamu mau ngapain ke sini?" tanyanya memegang pundakku

"Melihat bintang di langit." Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di pinggir kolam, Len duduk di sebelahku

"Ada misteri di kapal ini..," Kata Len, aku spontan menengok ke arahnya "Katanya kalau malam, ada suara bercak air di kolam ini." Katanya serius

**TBC**

**Whee~~**

**RnR ya..**


End file.
